


It's just a prank bro

by Nohrian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, M/M, Promptis if you squint, it isn't graphic tho, noct and prom witness something they shouldn't have, nsfw implied, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohrian/pseuds/Nohrian
Summary: Noctis and Prompto attempt a harmless prank, and it goes wrong. Very wrong.





	It's just a prank bro

It was supposed to be a prank. Just a fun little prank the boys came up with after watching some funny prank videos. 

Things worked out pretty perfectly too. The boys had been camping for a week straight, taking on all types of hunts for more Gil. They made enough Gil to buy two hotel rooms. 

Ignis figured everyone could use a good night of rest, and for once, not have to share a bed. 

Noctis and Prompto were pretty happy with this arrangement, because it meant their prank could possibly see the light of day. 

Gladio had suggested going out for drinks, but the boys passed. Ignis wasn't much for drinking, but he accompanied the shield anyways. 

Prompto teased that it was a date, but he was just joking. As far as he knew, Ignis didn't really have an interest in like, anyone, ever, and Gladio was a ladies man. So he didn't _actually_ think it was a date. He was just teasing his friends. 

After Ignis and Gladio had went to the bar and the coast was clear, Noctis and Prompto hurried to their hotel room, right across from their own. 

The boys laughed, nearly _giggled_ as they hurried to the closet across from the bed and squeezed inside. It was a little cramped, but they would survive until the other two returned. Then they'd pop out, scare them, and it would be hilarious. 

The boys weighed the pros and cons of this prank thoroughly. Gladio would most definitely beat their ass if it actually worked, but both boys agreed it would be worth it if it meant they could scare the others. Get some kind of reaction, maybe a scream. 

The two sat patiently for about 30 minutes, but Noctis was already somewhat restless, and Prompto kept checking the time. 

"Ugh, I think we should have waited a little while before doing this," Noctis sighed softly, "Because it's cramped and boring in here."

"Maybe so, but it's totally gonna be worth it!" Prompto grinned, his excitement not even slightly squashed by the boredom. 

"It better be worth it." Noctis huffed, but he couldn't deny that he was equally as excited to possibly scare the other two. 

"It totally will be!" Prompto promised, then raised his phone, waving it back and forth, "And we're gonna film it, and have it forever, so it'll be so worth it." 

"Yeah, well when Gladio goes to kick our asses, I hope you know you'll be the one taking the blame." Noctis looked to the blond, grinning slightly.

Prompto waved his hand dismissively, "Eh, the big go won't do anything. He loves me too much." 

Noctis scoffed, but his grin was still present, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

 

After another hour and Prompto checking the time no less than a hundred times, the boys heard the doorknob rattling. They both immediately got into position, sharing giddy grins to each other. 

This was gonna be _so awesome_ , Prompto was sure of it. 

Sure enough, moments later the door opened, and through the crack in the closet door Prompto could see the two step into the room. Though, the moment the door shut, they were... kissing. Like, making out. It was heated. 

Prompto's eyes widened in shock, and he was quick to look away. He looked to Noctis, who was ready to shove the door open, and Prompto frantically shook his head, mouthing 'no' over and over again. 

Noct's expression fell from an excited one to confusion, and he tilted his head, confused by his friends sudden change. 

It wasn't long before Noctis felt the same horror his friend did when he heard a soft moan, and oh _gods_ , it's sounded like _Ignis_ , oh Six, what have they done. 

The boys stayed perfectly still and deathly quiet in the closet, equally horrified by what was happening just beyond the door. 

Noctis had hands clamped tightly over his ears, because gods the noises he was hearing were noises he never wanted to hear from those two. 

Prompto had his face buried into his hands, just waiting to die from embarrassment. Because gods was this awkward and embarrassing. Soon enough he joined Noctis in covering his ears once the grunts grew in volume, and the bed creaked lightly. 

This was a bad idea. A very, _very_ bad idea. Prompto was sure Gladio would kill them now if he found out. Well, if he didn't die from the embarrassment first. 

 

It carried on for nearly 40 minutes, and the boys were thankful when it fell silent, the only sound was a conversation between the other two, but Prompto didn't dare try to eavesdrop. He already felt he had invaded their privacy enough. 

Then, the light went off, and it fell quiet. 

Oh gods, they were going to sleep. 

The two silently panicked, because they seriously didn't want to be stuck in the closet all night long. But it wasn't exactly like they could just walk out, so they both silently accepted their fate. 

It had been hours. Or at least, Prompto thinks it's been hours. He's too afraid to check his phone, too afraid somehow the light from it would disturb Ignis or Gladio. 

He and Noctis slowly, very cautiously and slowly sat down in the closet, because their legs hurt and they were tired. 

The cramped closet didn't have a lot of room, so Noctis was basically sitting on Prompto's lap, but it was more comfortable than standing. 

 

It was around 5:00 am when Prompto finally got the courage to check his phone, and he immediately brought the brightness down as far as he could. 

Noctis seemed to almost be drifting off, and Prompto would have made fun of him for it in any other circumstances because how could he _not_? But right now, Prompto could barely breathe without the fear of it being too loud, there's no way he was going to talk. 

He'd make fun of Noctis another time for it, he decided. 

 

More time had passed, and it was a little after 6 in the morning when Prompto heard someone getting up. Luckily all it took was a light shake and Noctis was awake, and Prompto put a finger to his lips, reminding his friend to stay quiet. The boys sat in tense silence, then they heard the sound of someone working in the kitchen. 

Ah, so Iggy was awake. 

It wasn't long before they could smell coffee, and they heard Ignis going through his bag. Then, they heard the bathroom door close. When they heard the shower turn on, they decided to make their move. 

It was now or never. 

Noctis stood first and slowly, as slowly as he possibly could, opened the closet door. 

He stepped out, and quickly motioned for Prompto to follow. 

The blond stood, and immediately stumbled because this was the first time he stood in hours and he legs didn't wanna cooperate. Stupid legs. 

Luckily, Noctis caught him before he could make any noise, and waited a second until he friend was steady before he reached over, very gently closing the closet door. 

Prompto had never in his life felt more thankful to hear Gladio's loud snores, because it meant he was still asleep and they would get away with this. 

They made it to the door, and right as Noctis reached for the lock, both boys froze and all hope was lost. 

Because Iggy's alarm went off. 

"Noct, hurry! Hurry..!" Prompto harshly whispered, his gaze flicking between Gladio and Noctis. 

Noctis only manage to get the chain lock free before the alarm went off, and Gladio's voice, thick with sleep made them both freeze. 

"Why the hell are you two here?" 

Yep, he was going to die. Prompto was sure of it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, it's my first time posting in over a year! I'm trying to get the hang of this again lmao 
> 
> Ignore any mistakes, I wrote this suddenly and I'm tired ok
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!! If people actually care I'll make another chapter


End file.
